


【不义SWB】清醒之后

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, Multi, 女攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: ABO背景，主超蝙WB，有超露SW和WonderSteve提及，魔改，注意避雷。——若非如此相爱，怎会如此相憎。若非如此相憎，怎见如此相爱。2020.6.25首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: All蝙, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, all Batman, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 剧情文合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

自从蝙蝠侠战败之后，戴安娜便很少再表现出对超人狂热的爱慕，好像她所有的热情都随两场战役消磨殆尽。  
她只是时不时地对着蝙蝠侠自言自语。  
她是戴安娜，天堂岛的公主，希波吕忒之女，谁能想到她会三次输给爱情呢？  
“不，公主，是两次。”超人曾纠正，“你并未真正爱上我，你只是寻求认同。而在这一点上，”他身上的布莱尼亚克制服照亮了锋利的眉目，“我绝对不会背叛你。”  
同样布鲁斯也不会，不再会了。  
“……这是我的荣幸，公主。”  
“……我不是你的最佳选择……”  
“……在人类社会，事情不像你想的那么简单的……”  
“……我从未背叛……”  
看看你自己，布鲁斯，你现在比死去的史蒂夫还要沉默，听话得简直不像一只蝙蝠。亚马逊的教导告诉她这样侮辱一位战士是多么卑劣，但假如这是唯一能让她的爱人留下的方法，那为何要拒绝呢？  
戴安娜在满室的沉默中犹豫许久，最后轻轻碰了一下蝙蝠侠冷硬的下颌线，扭头离开了房间。  
这是两位政权首领之间的不成文法。自从那段复杂的爱情在超人的定论下彻底宣告破灭，他们就少有过去的如胶似漆。尽量避免同时呆在基地是他们心照不宣的默契。超人刚刚结束差事归来，现在该神奇女侠出外驻守了。  
“汇报情况。”  
超人站在半空给出命令——这是他与曾经挚友仅存的沟通。  
不同于纯粹天真的戴安娜，卡尔成长于凡人间，他与布鲁斯的关系也不是小心翼翼、懵懂青涩的爱恋，他们曾经有磕磕绊绊的磨合，有生死与共的依托，在最是浓烈灿烂时分道扬镳，把灰烬塑造成友谊的形状。感情的浓烈与苦涩尝尽，他想要的远比一个陪伴要多得多。  
胜利的兴奋很快消散，布莱尼亚克的洗脑成果在外人看来或许生动灵活，但对于飞船的主人来讲，那不过是呆板无神的提线木偶，依靠几个划定的程式和身体本身的记忆做着机械的工作，这不是他想要的胜利。  
他想要的是心意相通的伴侣、交托信任的搭档，不是一个没有意识的超级电脑。  
“……下周安排时间，公开处理抓到的叛军。”  
蝙蝠侠的汇报被超人超人忍无可忍地打断，他头也不回地逃出了这里。而在他离开后，房间的灯光突然肉眼难辨地一闪。  
窒息。  
上浮。  
微光。  
冲破水面。  
爆炸般的眩晕。  
蝙蝠侠不知道时间过去了多久。他曾经被困在昏暗阴冷的隔膜中，外界的声音模糊难辨，像是溺在水中四下空茫找不到生路，直到一丝体温引起的波动给出方向。  
布莱尼亚克。  
蝙蝠侠艰难地接受了数据线传来的过大的信息量。超人结合布莱尼亚克和氪星技术洗脑了自己。他当初留在孤独堡垒系统中的隐蔽后门给他争得了一线生机，可惜生效得太晚。蝙蝠侠对反抗军的熟悉成了催命符，好在有扎塔娜及时带领反抗军避难，而在超人囚禁卡拉后，达米安和钢骨的叛变加盟也让反抗军有了喘息之力。  
他尽力避免去想象他受控期间到底造成了多少伤亡，转而强迫自己思考当下的处境。看得出超人对洗脑装置非常信任，房间里没留任何制约手段甚至没有看守，但他目前位于政权中心，外面戒备森严，以他目前的身体状况，想在超人留守的前提下逃出去成功率不高。何况难得有机会打入政权内部，自然要充分利用。之前反抗军为了避免被他抓获，已经斩断了过去的联系路径；蝙蝠家族虽有秘密联络方式，但过去数年不用，达米安也未必还留着；只剩下钢骨……他之前放的病毒已经用过了，又不知道扎塔娜有没有设下魔法系抵御措施，联络失败倒还在其次，贸然惊扰了政权就糟了。  
蝙蝠侠在整理思绪的同时把被抓反抗军的处决计划打包完，尝试通过曾经神谕的暗线发送给哈莉，以期救下这批人——刚恢复神智就冒险传递消息的确有些心急，但……蝙蝠侠一贯与危险作伴。  
他时刻控制自己的神经，避免被控制器发现异常，开始小心地翻阅信息，希望能够找到解救卡拉的方法。在布莱尼亚克的帮助下，政权得以借俘虏大肆发展，反抗军已经越发式微，哪怕超人暂时没有改造自己血亲的意思，救出这一大战力也是刻不容缓的。  
卡拉的红太阳室参考了曾经他用来关押超人的牢房，超人似乎没做太大改动。从设计图上看，解除监禁的困难不大。真正的麻烦是外面的超级士兵，在兵源充足的政权中心，想要调走他们需要极高的警报级别。只能等联系上反抗军后再议。  
而此时的反抗军基地，哈莉突然从一个沉寂已久的频道上接收了一条政权情报。  
“沉睡者？”


	2. Chapter 2

“我们在政权内部还有高级内应？”达米安看着屏幕上传来的情报。对被抓反抗军的处理计划还在一般间谍能够接触到的范围内，但上面提到的看守绿灯侠和闪电侠的排班表可只有核心成员能知道。  
哈莉重新审查了一边信息来源，表情难得正式，“我不确定——沉睡者曾经是莱克斯卢瑟的代号，但这条消息是通过神谕的惯用线路传来的。还活着的人中同时知道这两点的，”她看向达米安，“只有蝙蝠侠。”  
“这大概率是陷阱，就像那个平行世界的蝙蝠侠，但我们必须一试。”达米安迅速衡量，“超能力者和普通反抗军不在一起，你们去处刑场；我带人去救闪电侠和绿灯侠。”  
“你要怎么突破政权刻意的封锁？”扎塔娜反驳，“这件事我和钢骨负责。”  
“他们在政权中心，那里一向是魔法防御最强的地方，同时又有父亲和布莱尼亚克，你和钢骨能发挥的作用有限，不如把握一些选择去处刑场。”达米安冷静地分析，“而且你我都清楚，不论看技巧还是身份，我的成功概率都是最大的。”  
扎塔娜看着新任蝙蝠侠笔直的脊梁，叹息着拍了拍他的肩膀，“不要做傻事。”别去找蝙蝠侠。  
他们曾经试图营救反抗军首领，钢骨有之前对付布莱尼亚克的经验，解除脑控并非难事，但蝙蝠侠的思维由驻守的超人或神奇女侠实时监管，想要让他脱离控制而不惊动两个超人类根本不可能，何况一个被控制的蝙蝠侠本身也足够危险，他绝对不会希望反抗军为了救他而损失惨重。  
但是潜入政权的过程，即使是对于刺客联盟出身又经历过蝙蝠侠教导的达米安来说，也过于顺利。他不仅没发现任何埋伏的迹象，甚至没有预料中的阻碍，好像真的有一个高级卧底给他们传递了消息，并且设法迎合反抗军的营救。  
父亲他……醒了吗？  
“达米安！你在发什么呆！”哈尔猛地拽过达米安避开一个巡逻的士兵，“你疯了吗？我们还没逃出去呢！”  
达米安从自己的思绪里回过神，看了一眼刚刚那个士兵消失的方向，“政权很快就能发现你们出逃，先去拿绿灯戒，不然我们出不去。”  
“你去干嘛？”闪电侠拽住达米安。  
达米安抽出自己的披风，“这是家族事务。”  
超人被处决场吸引注意，两个超能力要犯的脱逃牵动了基地大半的兵力，指挥室难得守卫薄弱。达米安收拾起自己复杂的心情，全力放倒了两个超级士兵，几乎是忐忑不安地走向那个背对大门的身影，“父亲。”  
“达米安韦恩。”达米安第一次听着自己的名字感到窒息，他看着那个熟悉且高大的身影慢慢转过来，露出面具后呆板的双眼，额头上的紫色灯光亮到刺目，“反抗军的新首领。处决安排……”  
“达米安！”绿灯侠打破墙壁，“我们得赶快离开！”超人随时可能回来。  
他们没有时间带走蝙蝠侠。大受打击的达米安在离开前最后回头看了一眼。  
“……执行惩罚，沉睡。”  
达米安瞪大了眼睛。  
绿灯侠和闪电侠逃走，处刑场被劫，超人面色阴沉地通知了神奇女侠，然后直奔指挥室。  
“是你干的！”超人说不清心里是愤怒还是喜悦。蝙蝠侠回来了，只有这能解释一切。他单手把无动于衷的傀儡拎起来，紧盯那涣散的瞳孔，“不用装了，我知道你在。”  
但是傀儡面对这种单方面的指控一声不吭。  
他的呼吸节奏依然恒定，布莱尼亚克传导的神经活动依然平稳，超人不甘心地试探他，“绿灯侠和闪电侠不可能自己逃出去，是谁在带队救援？”  
傀儡立刻回答，“达米安韦恩。反抗军的新首领。”  
“夜翼？”超人狐疑地看着他，“他是怎么突破防守的？”  
“他利用外出士兵的身份卡伪装通过了审查，干扰牢房看守的通讯造成了换防空隙，然后在基地发现犯人脱逃时趁乱偷走了绿灯戒。”傀儡陈述后补充，“而且达米安不再是夜翼，他现在是新任蝙蝠侠。”  
“你在为他自豪？”超人控制不住力道收紧了手。  
傀儡有些呼吸困难，但依然坚持回应，“……这……不在……程序……要求中……”  
超人突然感到无比失望，他把傀儡扔到一边，转身离开了指挥室。通讯器刚刚响个不停，他站在高空俯瞰渺小的城市，接听了神奇女侠的通话。  
“超人？赫拉啊，你那里出什么问题了？我联系你好久都没有消息，你刚刚想告诉我什么？”  
“绿灯侠和闪电侠，以及即将处决的反抗军被人劫走了。”  
“什么！我马上回去！”神奇女侠说着呼吸一滞，“……是他吗？”  
“你安心，我试探过了。不是。”超人垂眼，深吸一口气，顿了顿，“你回来试试吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抓到你了。

亚马逊没有谎言，神奇女侠更是手握真理，但她有两位登峰造极的演技派导师愿意尽职尽责地言传身教，所以戴安娜染上一些人类虚伪恶劣的陋习也在所难免。  
她不像超人那么抗拒一个乖巧的蝙蝠侠，戴安娜对爱情的要求非常简单，唯忠诚而已，因此她足够熟悉被洗脑的蝙蝠侠是什么样子。眼前这个？显然不对。  
但她没有直接拆穿。也许是外出救下的小姑娘重新点燃了一丝温柔的期盼，也许是她到头来厌倦了一个人的寂寞对白开始沦落到超人的同路，又也许……是她早就煎熬已久，现在终于找到机会可以给自己一个说法。  
“……我都不知道自己到底希不希望你回来，布鲁斯。”她在几句可有可无的盘问后叹息，“最后一个问题，如果布莱尼亚克的科技真的有那么先进，那么动用你的分析和模拟，告诉我，布鲁斯，你爱我吗？”  
戴安娜带着定定地看着座椅上人的双眼，她知道布鲁斯一定会回答。他一向对那些有苦衷的敌人抱有不必要的怜悯，戴安娜虽不喜却也学会了利用，她甚至贴心地给出了借口。  
“……是的。”  
呵。得到答案的瞬间，戴安娜被一股意料之外却万分熟悉的愤怒所充斥。我确实爱你，但我更爱我的国家——我确实爱你，但我更爱我的种族。男人的世界到处是冠冕堂皇的利用与欺骗，可笑我居然还抱有希望！  
“Serve me.”戴安娜看着茫然的蝙蝠侠冷笑，“怎么？你的记忆里没有能拿来参考的东西吗？”

戴安娜发现了吗？布鲁斯控制着表情站起来。他观察着戴安娜的神色，动手解除自己的铠甲。战争让他们变了太多，他现在已经不太能判断超人和神奇女侠的心思了。  
他试探着吻上了戴安娜的唇。  
传言布鲁西的吻能醉了哥谭阴沉的夜，玫瑰的色泽和又甜又烈的酒香让人愿意为他付出一切。因此哪怕他表现得一无是处，绯闻缠身，也依然是全城最昂贵的Omega。人们打扮得光鲜亮丽，只为了在他的眼中留下影子，在他的身边留下名字。  
戴安娜扣住布鲁斯的后脑加深这个吻，她紧紧揽过爱人的腰，放出信息素邀请一场共舞。只要闭眼不看，这便是一对缠绵悱恻的爱情鸟。  
可惜她总是看得太清楚。戴安娜提起布鲁斯把他摔在座椅上，“继续。”  
布鲁斯在这方面其实没有多少经验。他的花名大多得益于伶牙俐齿舌灿莲花，夜间的个人爱好要求他最大程度杜绝外来信息素的干扰，即使是和克拉克确认过关系也因为各自忙碌的工作没有机会亲近，所以哥谭宝贝最出格的经历竟止步于几分钟的热吻——但是蝙蝠侠可不止一次蹲过夜店的点。  
布鲁斯从记忆的边角里抠出几个可怜Omega的身影，摸索着解开女侠的锁扣，扶起半勃的性器，闭着眼睛含了下去。  
半神的身体不染凡尘，除了清新的木质香气别无异味，但布鲁斯算得上是第一次直面这种纯情欲意味的浓烈信息素，他压抑多年的本能立刻被引得跃跃欲试。布鲁斯靠塞住嘴巴的性器咽下了一声呻吟。  
本能现身后，事情就容易多了。AO彼此吸引彼此了解，他们是天生的一对，自然晓得如何取悦对方。布鲁斯短暂地吐出口中的性器，啄吻了一下粉嫩的顶端，便沿途舔弄下去。他动作难免生涩，但胜在足够认真。透明的唾液包裹住整根性器后，他活动了一下有些酸痛的下颌，倾身含住了一侧的囊袋。  
戴安娜五指虚虚地插在布鲁斯的头发里，垂眸抹去他嘴角的银丝。布鲁斯的表现意外地让她满意，她信息素中隐隐藏着的攻击性消散，甚至手指向下一滑，心情颇好地捉弄起了Omega胸脯上的小突起。  
布鲁斯抬起头舔舐她柔软的腹部，分开双膝塌腰跪坐在座椅上，支起上身空出一手去扩张已经有些情动的穴口。空气中信息素的香气彼此纠缠，他浸泡其中眼里熏熏然显出几分迷离。修长的手指毫不费力地突破了主动放松的肌肉环，肠道已经被生殖腔分泌的润滑液滋润得温暖滑腻，他近乎是本能地探索，时而并指深入，时而叉开搜刮，久不活跃的腺体为此欢欣雀跃，大肆宣扬自己的快乐，整个指挥室都醉在他浓郁的酒香里。  
戴安娜终于按捺不住地捞起靠在自己身上的Omega，她一边温柔地吻去布鲁斯眼角的生理性泪水，一边强硬地抬起他的双腿环绕在自己的腰上。她抓起对方垂落的手臂搭在自己肩头，性器在重力的帮助下顺畅地破入大半。  
“呜——”布鲁斯猝不及防泄出一声低叫。原始的情欲背后，对被标记的畏惧本能难以抑制地袭上心头，他无意识地抓着戴安娜的脖子往上爬，但女侠的手稳稳地扣着他的腰侧不容抗拒地下压，性器抵在生殖腔的入口，娇嫩的小嘴吮吸着她。戴安娜上手揽住布鲁斯的后背，交颈轻嗅他绯红一片的腺体，鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭。  
布鲁斯猛地一缩，“别！”他不能被标记，至少不能在这个时候，Omega初次标记之后的虚弱期他什么也做不了，反抗军单凭他刚刚传出的情报救不出卡拉也赢不了政权，他需要……牵制住两位首领。“……标记权限未开启。”他伺机推脱。  
戴安娜几乎要被他气笑，虽然她冷静下来清楚自己不能贸然标记布鲁斯，打破和卡尔的平衡，但对方信口胡说的权限问题还是让她立刻火起。很好，布鲁斯，你最好能一直演下去。她放弃温存不再给布鲁斯适应的机会，把他往操作台上一扔，提起一侧膝盖直接撞了进去。屏幕上的数据流如常滚动，栩栩如生的监控画面近在眼前。  
“喜欢吗？”戴安娜敏锐地察觉布鲁斯对那些投影画面的闪避，当即抓着他的短发强迫他抬起头面对无知无觉的人们，“好好看看他们，我们在努力建立一个更加美好的世界，而你不仅始终不肯承认，还和罪犯们一起试图推翻它！”  
布鲁斯紧闭着嘴，他大半的精力都拿去抵御腔体传来的胀痛和不容忽视的快感，拒绝屈服于天性向征服者投诚。他勉力撑着冰冷的操作台承受戴安娜的怒火，女侠手劲大得几乎要捏碎他的膝盖。  
又是这该死的沉默。戴安娜冷哼一声，也不再白费口舌，她一手按着布鲁斯的腰窝，一手掐着他的小腿，又深又重地进出腔体。大股大股的体液溢出，被她粗鲁的动作带出来，顺着腿根一路淌下。密闭的空间里，两种信息素亲密地共存偏偏难以交融。戴安娜狠狠撕咬着布鲁斯的肩膀发泄，在被拒绝后的全程，她没再对Omega后颈的腺体表现出丝毫兴趣。

……  
“多谢款待。”戴安娜捡起蝙蝠侠的披风盖在他身上，“收拾好你自己。”

脚步声远去。布鲁斯滑落在地上。排气装置很快吹散了空气中的余香，他攥紧自己的披风，撑着座椅起身，一步一步走向侧室。  
戴安娜已经发现了。不管她出于什么原因要玩这种游戏，但只要能拖住对方，就是反抗军的机会。有了哈尔和巴里，救出卡拉的机会大大增加，他们拿下黑亚当和海王把握很大。至于神奇女侠和超人——之前针对政权通讯系统编辑的病毒可以派上用场了。


	4. Chapter 4

意料之外，情理之中。  
看见超人和神奇女侠同时出现的时候，蝙蝠侠都做好了长篇大论留住他们的准备，但他低估了自己万分排斥的生理构造的巨大作用，以及，并不是所有恋人分手之后都能顺畅进入公事公办的环节的。  
蝙蝠侠的确靠嘴炮留住了两位政权首领，虽然并不是他计划中的嘴炮。

超人报废掉蝙蝠侠的制服时，上一轮运动后的痕迹还没有从他的皮肤上散去，干爽的短发散发着淡淡的薄荷香，但超人的感官让他能清晰捕捉到两人信息素的纠缠，他根本控制不住自己的愤怒。  
一旁戴安娜毫不示弱地接受了超人作为Alpha的宣战信号。烈日与森林在无形厮杀，战场正中醇香的美酒已经自饮自醉。  
蝙蝠侠还从未栽过这么大的跟头。他曾在与超人的短暂交往中接受了临时标记，腺体传达的温暖的确让他对自己的属性有了一点点接纳。而不久之前，他又经历了另一个Alpha，虽然没有进行标记，但相隔太短的性爱让身体记忆犹新。现在两个Alpha的战争把他推向了风暴眼，身体在困惑中对两种信息素同时产生反应，几乎立刻就冲垮了他多年训练出的超常冷静。  
自从联盟分裂，信奉强权的Alpha们早就不再习惯控制自己的力量与本能，但是人数的优势让他们比布鲁斯多了几分自制——几分而已。就像超人本该把蝙蝠侠丢进监狱然后给所有他可能接触到的情报都进行重整，但所有物被染指的负面刺激让超人现在只想确认自己的占有权——和另一个Alpha一起，而这让他更愤怒了。  
最后的理智让超人不至于立刻与神奇女侠开战，所以他们改变了交手方式。  
超级感官简直是作弊利器，而布莱尼亚克的科技又给这场侵略战火上浇油。金属触手把布鲁斯固定在半空，简约的捆绑突出战士强健的身体线条，同时和那些新旧交叠的伤痕一起显出情色的味道。超人能清晰地看见布鲁斯加快的血液流速，紧张的心跳，不断滚动的喉结，以及大腿内侧与汗水混合在一起的情液。他精准地拿捏着分寸，冰冷的机械一步一步把Omega推到悬崖边，却又徒留一线苦苦不得解脱。微弱的电流、束缚与窒息，再加上若有若无的抚慰，布鲁斯咬着口中的流体金属，呼吸一点点加重，最后金属环残忍地打断一次高潮，大量的汗水和分泌液造成脱水后的短暂晕眩，赤裸的后背贴到了地板上。  
他在视野模糊的黑斑中看见超人挑衅的笑。然后戴安娜抓住了他的手腕。  
有没有人提过，激起一个亚马逊的好胜心是很可怕的一件事？而更可怕的，是在这场战斗中，你就是那个战利品。或许戴安娜成为这段关系中最经验丰富的人很正常，考虑到布鲁斯这个花花公子被掀去了假面，而克拉克有着忙碌的生活和生活中的先后两位工作狂爱人，那么曾在天堂岛长大、姐妹间不介意互相帮助的戴安娜会一些两人意料外的小技巧，似乎并不值得震惊。  
——如果蝙蝠侠此时能从信息素的漩涡中脱身的话，那他一定可以平静接受以上信息的。  
虽然不同性别人类身体构造的差异会给戴安娜带来一些困难，但那些所有动物通用的、对于致命部位的敏感度可都是一样的高。她吻过布鲁斯颤动的眼皮，一手扶住潮热的后颈，然后食指顺着喉结滑落，到起伏的胸膛，在心脏正上方慢悠悠地打转，然后在牙齿啃噬喉结处细嫩皮肉的时候，手掌贴合上柔软的腹部。  
原始兽性的天然恐惧让此时被本能控制的蝙蝠侠僵在原地，可随呼吸让室温不断上升的催情素又把这种对危机的敏感转换成了另一种样子。在这个狭小的空间里存在两个可以标记他的Alpha，他们甚至都发出了交往的信号，却不肯给他实实在在的抚慰。蝙蝠侠一直压抑的Omega本能委屈又惶恐，在戴安娜稍稍放松压制后，他急切地咬上了女侠的下唇。  
晚宴开席。  
蝙蝠侠在宴席中途努力找回了自己身体的控制权，但那之后，他更希望自己争夺失败。未被标记时的性爱总是免不了暴力痛苦，这些本该被信息素迷惑转化为昏沉沉的快感，清醒在此时更像是酷刑——特别对蝙蝠侠来说，是可怕的失控。彼时他被女侠抱在怀中，戴安娜纤细有力的手指握着他的正心不在焉地把玩，而超人抓着他的脚腕，他甚至能切身感受到钢铁之躯的一部分，心跳的细微变化让他立刻暴露。  
“Bruce.”卡尔手上力道一顿，余光扫过戴安娜，“Get you.”  
现在开始的才是正餐。  
戴安娜第一时间夹住布鲁斯的舌头撬开了他的牙关，手指一颗一颗掠过布鲁斯的齿列，搅拌他四处躲闪的舌头，让努力压低的呻吟和粗重的喘息得以顺畅地逃出喉咙。布鲁斯能清晰描摹出卡尔性器的形状，肠道被不断撑开带来的饱胀感和生殖腔直觉一样的危机感让他克制不住地紧绷，而那显然把超人伺候得很好。氪星人本就足够可观的坚硬性器又膨胀了一圈，并且对自身攻击力毫无自知之明地试图直接操进生殖腔。娇嫩的腔体还没从上一轮粗鲁的进犯中恢复，此时正紧紧缩死拒绝新的敌人，但那毫无作用。卡尔愈发深重的顶弄让布鲁斯下腹发酸，润滑的情液加速了脱水，他卸力的一瞬间，Alpha的性器破入了生殖腔。  
腔体内部的高热和敏感的收缩让卡尔更加兴奋，在控制不住地把布鲁斯操到半昏迷后，他一口咬破了人类过于脆弱的后颈腺体。  
“呃啊——！”布鲁斯被变态氪星人的成结疼醒，不管不顾地想要挣脱。卡尔紧紧扣着他的脚腕和腰腹，牙齿几乎要撕开皮肉。戴安娜留了一根手指给他叼着，努力克制自己暴动的本能，转而稍稍给Omega的前端一点安抚。  
AO标记后本该进行的是温和而漫长的缠绵，巩固连接，安抚伴侣。但这不适用于指挥室里的三人。超人松开布鲁斯后，不得不强忍着战意把伴侣交给戴安娜，可怜的Omega甚至来不及等伤口结疤就要再经历一次无情的征服。  
飞船的机械手配合真言套索把布鲁斯拖回那段身不由己的回忆，这种情况下的体贴询问根本就是仗势欺人。在布鲁斯经历混乱的高潮时，双重标记扭曲成型，熟悉的黑暗终于让他陷入安眠。  
……  
万幸蝙蝠侠之前的清醒让他得以黑掉超人和女侠的通讯器，绿灯侠和闪电侠成功救出卡拉，而没有两个超人类首领的出战，反抗军顺利击败了政权的其他同盟。等消息终于传进指挥中心时，早已无力回天。除了欲言又止的达米安，所有人都在庆祝难得的胜利。  
——除了亲自去援救前任蝙蝠侠的达米安。  
“嗯……按理说双重标记是不可能存在的，它不仅对两次标记的相隔时间有要求，还要求两个Alpha的信息素强度近乎持平，所以哪怕理论上能满足这些条件，现实中也根本不可能出现啊……”  
“你就直接说到底能不能治！”  
“不能，达米安。”蝙蝠侠从病床上坐起来，“一个只存在于理论的情况是不可能有治疗方案的。”  
达米安烦躁地瞪了一眼还在嚼着口香糖的哈莉，“或者我们应该另选一个医生，而不是这个在精神病院把自己治疯了的护士。”  
“嘿小鸟，注意你的话！”哈莉不满地拍了一下桌子，“我就是个医生，还是个博士！你另选一个医生有没有听说过双重标记都未必！”  
“好了。”蝙蝠侠无奈地打断了两人的争执，“这件事到此为止，我会想办法解决的。”  
有些时候你不得不承认，蝙蝠侠无法解决所有问题。就像他不能把小丑那该死的脑子变回正常，不能阻止大都会爆炸，不能拯救克拉克、戴安娜……还有曾经的正义联盟，等等这些该死的问题一样，他解决不了自己那该死的发情期。  
所以当所有的抑制剂对黑暗骑士久经考验的身体失效时，当那些合成的信息素再也不能蒙骗感官时，蝙蝠侠终于败给了全新的“噩梦”，他走进了关押超人和神奇女侠的牢房。  
——Get you.  
end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎，写出来的永远没有脑出来的带感，搞一篇车都没有搞一篇沙雕痴汉过瘾是什么鬼？因为不能共鸣吗？果然我本质就是个沙雕的痴汉orz


End file.
